Waterproof seals are placed around the neck opening, wrist openings and ankle openings of a drysuit in order to limit, if not stop entirely, leakage of water into the drysuit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,386 (Vidal) describes a waterproof seal that includes an annular flexible tube forming part of a garment and surrounding a passage through which said appendage is intended to protrude. A cord is positioned in this annular tube. The cord extends for more than 360 degrees, so that the cord more than completely encircles the passage. A waterproof seal that provides an alternative to Vidal is U.S. Pat. No. 9,714,074 (Luomala et al).